


The Phone Sex Issue

by shirasade



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Bars and Pubs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-28
Updated: 2003-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy never really understood the appeal of phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone Sex Issue

**Author's Note:**

> Bunny spawned by Kia's 'Later' - it's all your fault! Thanks to Roz for previewing and commenting.

People kept telling Billy that he had the perfect voice for phone sex. He never really understood what was so special about both his accent and talking dirty on the phone, but for some reason it kept coming up. The first person to mention it had been his first serious girlfriend in school, when she was on vacation with her family and they called each other every night. He just laughed and shrugged it off, unable to take her seriously, and it was never mentioned between them again.

He still used this approach whenever the subject arose, as it did now, in a smoky pub in Wellington, the Hobbitsn'Orli crowded around a too small table and well into their cups. Except for Sean, naturally, who had claimed that he was the designated driver and, anyway, someone had to keep his wits together to help them out of the trouble they would probably end up getting into.

It was, of course, Elijah who brought it up. Who else would it be -- well, except maybe Orli, but the latter was busy thumb wrestling with Dom, which left Elijah with the doubtful honour of being The Inquisitive One, also known as The Nosy One, or The One Annoying the Shit Out of Billy.

"Say, Billy my friend," Elijah's voice was slurring slightly, which earned him a reproving look from Sean, but didn't stop him from continuing, "Have you ever tried phone sex? Because if not you totally should! I'm sure with your voice girls -- or guys, whatever -- would fucking love it, man!"

Since Billy was none too sober either he did not even try to hide his exasperation at this remark, rolling his eyes expressively. He didn't say anything, in the hope that ignoring Lij would make the lad lose his train of thought and focus his drunken attention somewhere else.

Unfortunately the word 'phone sex' seemed to have a magnetic effect on Dom -- or he just wanted to get away from Orlando's magic thumb. In any case he turned towards Billy's end of the table and chimed in, a smile on his lips that seemed strangely... Billy wasn't sure what to call it.

"Yeah, Billy, mate -- tell us about the magic of The Accent!"

Billy still wondered what was so damn fascinating about the way he spoke. Fascinating enough to make Dom lean across the table, head on hands, eyes intent on Billy as if there was nothing more interesting in the world, totally ignoring everyone else. Sean and Orlando were paying attention, too, he noticed, but mostly Dom.

To his own surprise Billy found that he enjoyed having Dom's complete attention -- only because it made Elijah jealous of being left out, of course. In any case, Billy blamed it on the glittering in Dom's eyes that he did not blow him off right away.

And on the alcohol, of course, never forget the power of Guinness. Much better reason than the fact that his best friend's eyes were suddenly all dark and intense and his smile almost... predatory. Billy almost choked on his beer as he caught himself using that word in combination with good old Dommie, his mate, his Merry -- but there was no better. And why was it suddenly so hot in here?

With a bit of difficulty Billy managed to force his mind back to the topic at hand. Phone sex. And Billy's use of it.

"Well, you know, I've never actually done it. So I wouldn't know."

Maybe this would turn this strangely captivating stranger across from him back into a Dom Billy could handle -- teasing Dom, or annoying Dom, or drunk Dom... Not that there was much difference between those, but at least they were familiar.

Of course Billy had no such luck, because now Orli obviously felt compelled to put in his two cents: "Aw, come on, Billy, why would you pass up such a great advantage?" Orli's voice spoke volumes about the quantity of beers and girly cocktails he had consumed. "Because phone sex is damn hot, man, really!"

At least Sean was still keeping his trap shut, Billy thought gratefully even if he and a big-eyed Elijah provided a captivated audience, at least they were silent. Which was more than Billy could say of Dom.

"Yes, Billy, why would you pass up such an advantage?" Dom was like Orli's echo, only he didn't sound drunk at all, and he still had not stopped looking at Billy like that, as if in his head all kinds of things were happening.

Billy didn't know if he wanted to find out what those things were or if he should be afraid of them. In any case it had become much too easy to ignore the others and concentrate on Dom alone. It had to be the alcohol. It just had to be.

"I just really don't see what the big deal is. And I feel kind of ridiculous saying stuff like that into the phone, it just doesn't feel right. It just isn't me, I guess."

That was the main point, Billy realized -- it just felt weird, felt as if he was trying to pretend to be a porn star or something. And although Billy was aware that he was okay-looking and not bad company, it felt fake to think that someone would actually get off to nothing but his voice.

"I'd say you just haven't found the right partner yet, Bills... Because let me tell you -- you could read the phone book from back to back and sound sexy."

Dom had to be joking, there was no other possibility. There was no way Billy could take him seriously.

Only Dom was still looking at him like that, and somewhere along the line he had moved over a bit so he was now sitting right opposite from Billy, with their thighs legs touching lightly. When had the table become so small? And Dom's voice so husky?

And when the fuck had the topic of phone sex become arousing?

Because it had to be the topic, it could not possibly be the man talking about it. Not that there was something wrong with Billy being attracted to a guy -- Billy had never been one to discriminate -- but Billy had spent the last eight months careful not to be attracted to any of his fellow actors. They worked too close together and Billy had learned the hard way that things like that always fucked up work relationships.

But here he was, in a smokey pub with four of his closest friends and co-workers, with him undeniably hard for one of them, while the other three were watching them with expressions ranging from interest (Sean), over amusement (Orli), to glee (Elijah), all three completely lacking any pretence of not staring.

Billy was almost sure he should be embarrassed, but he found that he was slowly getting to a point where he didn't care anymore. Not with Dom so close that Billy could see the possibilities in his eyes, making his stomach churn in a way Billy had not felt in far too long.

"You think so, Dom?"

Another strange thing -- when had his own voice dropped so low? Not that Billy minded, not when surprise flickered over Dom's face before being replaced by that hungry smile again. It made it all real, all of a sudden, and Billy felt himself grinning back, pressing his leg against Dom's under the table, breath hitching as Dom licked his lips and nodded slowly.

Standing up abruptly Billy almost caused Elijah to land on his butt as he pushed out of the booth without bothering to look away from Dom. Elijah squeaked in protest, but now Dom was up, too, and Billy couldn't have cared less about good manners. Elijah had enough practice in falling over backwards anyway, and Billy was now following Dom out of the pub, heart pounding and mouth dry.

Billy did not regret that Dom was right there, between Billy and the wall, skin hot beneath Billy's hands, lips hungry against Billy's, making it impossible to test Dom's theory about phone sex with the right partner right away.

But as he listened to Dom's ragged breathing, the little noises he made deep in his throat and the sound of Billy's name all strange and hungry escaping his mouth, Billy found that he looked immensely forward to being convinced.


End file.
